


The Brightest Of Them All

by sonnetscribes



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetscribes/pseuds/sonnetscribes
Summary: He wasn’t exactly sure when, but he took notice of Yuto.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Kikyo Rio, Goryo Yuuto/Kikyo Rio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Brightest Of Them All

Rio had his eyes on Yuto. 

More specifically, he had his eyes on the report Yuto had to submit. This evening. Yet again. Why did he seem to have a never ending list of reports to submit while the others in the same major as him did not? 

Yuto sat across from him, looking thoroughly exhausted. No surprise, since he spent the entire day revising the report. He made a few minor adjustments, nodding when Yuto asked if he wanted a drink. This wasn’t the first time he helped. Though he was thinking he wanted to get something out of it. 

He wasn’t exactly sure when, but he took notice of Yuto. 

Was it during their last live? 

He was looking out at the audience, the brilliance of their blue penlights as dazzling as always. It was one of the many things he loved about being on stage. On that day, he kept staring at Yuto. 

He got ridiculed by a certain someone for his guitar playing skills, but Rio saw first hand how dedicated Yuto was. He practised, repeatedly. He improved, slowly but surely. 

That day on stage, he nailed his solo for their new song and the audience went wild for him. 

As the spotlight left him and returned to Ren, Yuto had turned to look at him. Set against the backdrop of the twinkling blue penlights, his smile was the brightest of them all. 

“How’s the report?” Yuto placed a can of oolong tea on the table, peering at the laptop screen as he did so. 

“As usual, if you started on this earlier…” Rio turned to grab his drink, only to look at Yuto’s cheek. 

Perfect spot for a kiss, he thought. 

“Ah, heh, well... you know.” Yuto chuckled nervously, straightening up and messing the back of his hair. 

“I know Matoba said he would not help you any more.” 

“He said that, didn’t he?” Yuto grimaced, eyes glancing in the general direction of the living room, where the rest of the band were.

“He did.” 

As Yuto sat back down, Rio returned his laptop back to him. 

“Thanks, you really saved my ass here.” His fingers flew across the keyboard, presumably to submit the report. 

“You’re welcome, Goryo.” Rio opened up the can drink, taking a sip and pondering over the words he was going to say next.

“All right! Submitted!” 

The look of elation was, however, soon replaced with the same expression he had this morning when he requested for help. 

“Let me guess, you have another report due?” 

“...Next week.” Yuto slumped in the chair. 

Rio suppressed his snicker at Yuto’s predicament. Still, for all the help he asked for, Rio knew he submitted most of his reports before the deadline. 

“Say, Rio.” 

“Hm?” 

“Do you think you could-”

“Stop right there. If you’re going to ask for help again, it will come with a price.” 

“I, how…” Yuto scratched his cheek, giving Rio a sheepish grin. 

“I am a genius, after all.” 

“So… what’s the price?” Yuto asked tentatively. 

“A date.” 

“A what?!” His eyes widened, then darted about, before settling back on Rio. 

“A date.” 

“No, I heard you the first time. I just.. I, uh… what?” 

“A date, in exchange for my help with your report.” 

“Why would you want to go on a date with…” Yuto didn’t complete his sentence, probably because the reason why just occurred to him. 

“Let me know your answer whenever you’re ready, Goryo.” Rio stood up, his eyes fixed on the other man. 

He didn't think he was going to get that fantastic opening to ask Yuto, to be honest. Of course, there was also the fact that while he seemed to be freaking out, he hadn’t outright rejected him. It was a good sign.

“I’ll be in my room.” 

With that, Rio left a shell shocked Yuto contemplating his life choices. 

“Huh…” Yuto muttered after a few minutes, his lips slowly lifting up into a smile. 

“Guess I’ll need help with that report.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yuto and his never ending reports means he can go on never ending dates with Rio! (๑✧◡✧๑)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> EDIT: Interested in what might happen if Wataru overheard? Check out [ Like A Thunderbolt ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963076)


End file.
